


Doubt Fogs the Mind

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Doubt, sad makki, supportive bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Hanamaki-san!" Oikawa's voice floats into the kitchen, and Hanamaki buries his head in his hands again. </p><p>"What can I help you boys with?" She asks in a kind voice, a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"Well. We need to talk to Takahiro." Matsukawa explains, looking over her shoulder. </p><p>"Oh?" She says, tilting her head. </p><p>'Please, mom, if you love me-'</p><p>"He's in the kitchen! Why don't you boys join us for dinner?"</p><p>"That would be lovely!"</p><p>He has never felt more betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt Fogs the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Me: currently has other stories I need to update  
> Me: writes this instead
> 
> *EDIT*  
> GUYS LOOK AT THIS AMAZING FANART SOMEONE DREW ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL  
> http://haikyoutooiguess.tumblr.com/post/143537537447/alright-imma-need-you-to-all-go-and-read-this

Hanamaki was never one to really doubt himself. Sure, he wasn't the best looking out of the group, but he was still good looking. He wasn't ugly. And sure, he wasn't the smartest. That didn't mean he wasn't smart. And okay, he wasn't the strongest, either. Didn't mean he wasn't strong. 

....then what was he? Oikawa had the looks, Iwaizumi had the muscles, and Matsukawa had the brains. He could be the funny one, but he knew that was a lie as well. Matsukawa was also the funny one.

So what was he? Why did they need him? 

Hanamaki was never one to doubt himself. That is, until he did. 

\----------

"Makki-chan." Oikawa says, waving his hand in front of the males face. He jumps, pulling himself back to reality. What had Oikawa been saying? Last thing he heard was his three boyfriends complaining about some teacher...

"Huh?" He asks, giving the brunette a confused look. 

"I said, are you okay?" He asks, stopping in the middle of the hallway to turn towards him. Hanamaki blinks, slowly processing the question. 

Was he okay? He didn't know. Was he okay with being nothing special? Was he okay with having all his boyfriends outshine him in every way possible? Normally, these things wouldn't bother him. But...the fact that these people who were perfect in every way to him had feelings for him? It was becoming harder and harder to wrap his mind around it. Maybe they didn't like him? Maybe they felt sorry for him, and invited him into the relationship out of pity? 

"Makki?" Matsukawa says, causing the strawberry blonde to jump again. 

"Ah- yes." He says, flashing them a reassuring smile. 

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asks, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"One hundred percent." He grins, and continues walking again. 

He wasn't. 

\---------- 

Hanamaki glares at the math sheet in front of him, willing the answers to appear magically. He couldn't really grasp what they were learning at the moment, but he was too stubborn to ask for help.

Huh, maybe he could be the stubborn one. No, that was also Oikawa. 

Shaking his head, he lifts his hand, and scribbles down an answer for one of the problems. It looked right, so it had to be right. _Right?_

"Hanamaki." A voice calls out, and he frowns. He was in the middle of solving this one stupid problem, but a hand on his shoulder causes him to jump, his pencil scratching against the paper. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to rip it, he would just have to erase the rude line. 

He jerks his head up, glaring at the guy who ruined his concentration. Realizing who it was, though, his eyes soften, and he offers him a small smile. "Hey, Matsukawa. What brings you to my classroom?" He asks, grinning up at him.

Matsukawa rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "It's lunchtime, you ready to go?" He asks, his eyes trailing down to the paper he was working on. "That one is wrong." He points to the one he just spent ten minutes solving, causing Hanamaki to lean forward and lay his face on the desk. He groans, going limp in his chair. 

"Come on, we'll help you out. You got till tomorrow anyways, right?" Matsukawa grins, chuckling at his boyfriend. 

"No, this was yesterday's work." Hanamaki sighs, sitting up straight. He retrieves his pencil, angrily erasing the line from before, and the problem he got wrong.

"Then all the more reason to get to lunch!" Matsukawa exclaims, gently tugging on Hanamaki's sleeve. He sighs heavily, not budging. He didn't really want to ruin their lunch by making them help him with his stupid work. 

"Nah, it's fine. Go on without me." He mumbles, glaring down at his paper again. 

"What? No." Matsukawa says, plopping down in the seat in front of Hanamaki. "If you're going to be a stubborn shit, then I'll stay in here and eat." He says, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Hanamaki raises an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at him. "Fine, fine. You convinced me." He says dramatically, finally rising in his seat. He grabs his bag, stuffing his work into it before turning towards Matsukawa. 

"Lead the way." He says. Matsukawa smiles in victory. 

\-------- 

Sitting on the roof, he scowls at his paper. Matsukawa had explained at _least_ three times how to solve these god awful problems, and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had explained it at least twice. 

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Glancing up at the other three, he stops himself from sighing. He didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't really mind. 

Turning his attention back to the work, he frowns. Why couldn't he understand? Math was shit. Who needed math. No one liked math, so why should they even learn it? 

Closing his eyes, an irritated groan escapes his lips. Stuffing his papers back into his bag and shoving his uneaten food away from him, he rises to his feet. "I'm going to go, see you at club." He mumbles quickly, turning around, and exiting the roof without another word. 

They didn't need him there, really. He wasn't even talking, he was just being boring. So he knew he wouldn't be missed. 

\------ 

"Is he okay?" Oikawa asks, staring at the exit where Hanamaki had just disappeared. 

"I have no idea." Iwaizumi mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows together. "He might've just been really irritated. He didn't seem to really understand the material." He adds, frowning at the door. 

"Maybe he feels stupid?" Matsukawa suggests, causing the other two to look at him with confusion. 

"Well, I mean. We all understand it, and he doesn't. That doesn't make him stupid, but that wouldn't stop him from feeling that way." He explains, tilting his head to the side. 

"I think it's more than that. He seems more...sad nowadays." Oikawa mumbles, frowning as he tries to think of what was going on. 

"Ah, well we'll just ask him after practice." Iwaizumi says, rubbing the back of his neck. He really didn't know what else to do. 

"But he'll just say he's fine and walk away!" Oikawa groans, nibbling at the milk bread in his hands. 

"Then we'll just make sure he can't walk away." Matsukawa says as if it was really that easy. 

"Well, I don't have a better plan." Iwaizumi says, nodding his head in agreement to the poorly thought out plan. 

\------- 

After having gone to his teacher, she had smiled and sat down with him, going over the material as many times as needed. He didn't feel bad because, well, this was her job after all. Smiling in victory, he beamed up at her, handing in the now completed sheet. She then scolded him lightly for not getting help earlier, but let him return to his desk as the bell rang. 

Now he stood outside the school, staring at the gym. He loves volleyball, really he does, but...it was the last thing he felt like doing at the moment. 

Familiar laughter reaches his ears, and he dives to hide behind a tree. Honestly, he was still embarrassed about storming off during lunch. Sneaking a glance from behind the tree like he was in some spy movie, his eyes land on the three guys he loved more than anything.

They were all laughing about something, and seemed completely content with life. Without him. A bitter smile filters across his face, and he moves so he's leaning against the tree out of site. Tilting his head to stare at the cloudless sky, a soft sigh escapes his lips.  
He never thought he would have problems with his self esteem, so what the fuck was wrong with him? 

Pulling out his phone, he opens up his messages. The group chat they were all in had new messages. 

_**Matsukawa**  
-Yo, makki, where are you?_

_**Oikawa**  
-practice is starting in like five minutes please don't tell me you got detention!!_

_**Oikawa**  
-That's it I'm sending Iwa-chan to your classroom to retrieve you!_

Hanamaki's eyes grow wide in panic, and he skillfully looks behind the tree just in time to see Iwaizumi exit the gym. Without waiting, the spiker rolls in the grass, and crawls under the bushes, curling up to hide himself. He watches Iwaizumi disappear into the building without even glancing his way, and sighs in relief. 

_**Hanamaki**  
-sorry I went home_

_**Matsukawa**  
-what??? Why???_

Hanamaki frowns, racking his brain for a good excuse. 

_**Hanamaki**  
-I have a shitload of work. You know how coach feels about us getting bad grades._

_**Oikawa**  
-but practice is important!! We can help you afterwards ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

_**Hanamaki**  
-thanks, but it's fine. I don't want to annoy you guys with my stupidity._

Wait, fuck. How does one un-send something? 

_**Iwaizumi**  
-I can fucking see you, makki, get out of the fucking bush._

Hanamaki feels his face flush, and he inwardly curses. 

_**Hanamaki**  
-you must have me confused with someone else_

_**Iwaizumi**  
\- /one image attached/_

Hanamaki sucks in a breath as he pulls up the picture. Indeed, it was him in a bush. You couldn't see his face, or his body, he was actually pretty well hidden. But his stupid fucking hair ruined it. Of course he was easily spotted. Red against green. What was he thinking? 

_**Hanamaki**  
-that's not me you must be high_

_**Iwaizumi**  
-Hanamaki._

"Hanamaki." He doesn't look up, still staring at his phone. He clutches his bag, tears threatening to fall. They didn't need to continue to pretend that they wanted him. They didn't need to pity him anymore. They didn't- 

"Hanamaki." Iwaizumi says again, standing in front of the bush. Hanamaki sucks in a breath, willing his face to go back to natural. He slowly lifts his head, giving Iwaizumi a huge- yet fake- smile. 

"Get out of there." Iwaizumi says, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a dad who was about to lecture their child. 

Hanamaki glances behind him, staring at the exit. He could easily outrun Oikawa and Matsukawa, but Iwaizumi was another story. The two of them always raced during the warm up laps- they always were challenging each other. 

Frowning, he stands up, dusting off his pants. He coughs awkwardly, sliding his phone into his bag. Staring at the ground, he tries to calculate the best moment to run- oh but he was bad at math so he would probably calculate wrong. He did everything wrong, now that he thought about it. One big failure. That's who he was. 

"What's up with you?" Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow. Hanamaki refuses to meet his eye as he studies the grass, mentally counting each second. 

"Nothing." 

"Bullshit." 

Hanamaki frowns, still refusing to meet his boyfriend's eye. "It doesn't matter." He finally whispers, his voice breaking towards the end. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He hates crying. Hates being weak, hates being so worthless. 

"Hanamaki?" Iwaizumi mumbles gently, taking a small step forward. 

He takes a step back, lifting his head. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, and he looked...just plain sad. And it broke Iwaizumi's heart. 

"Hanamaki, y-" Before he could even finish, Hanamaki bolts across the lawn, passing the school’s gate. 

"Hey- what? HEY!" He sputters, moving to race after him. He freezes when he reaches the gate, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. _What the hell just happened?_

Turning on his heel, he makes his way back to the gym.

\---------

"Where's makki?" Oikawa asks, his brown eyes wide. "You said he was in a bush?" 

"Uh, he ran." Iwaizumi mutters, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"He...ran?" Matsukawa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He said nothing was wrong, and I called bullshit, and then he ran." He mumbles, shrugging. "I went after him, but damn I've never seen him run so fast."

Oikawa frowns, nervously spinning the volleyball in his hands. "I'm worried about him." 

Matsukawa makes a weird choking noise, and they both turn to look at him. Without explaining, he shows them his phone. 

_—Hanamaki has left the conversation_

\-------

Hanamaki sits on his roof, staring out at the street. His room was on the second floor, and he had a rope ladder to help him climb to the roof. Sure, it was dangerous, but the stars always helped to calm him down. 

He buries his face in his hands, groaning. He had fucked up so much this week, and he hated himself for it. His boyfriends probably hated him now. They should hate him. He is a shitty human being who has no significance. 

He glances down at the street, watching as three figures make their way down the street. **Shit.** He scrambles down the ladder, into his room, and races down into the kitchen. 

"Mom, I don't have time to explain, but don't let them in. Tell them I'm not home or something!" He says in one breath. His mom looks up from her cooking, confusion swirling in her light eyes.

Before she could ask, though, the doorbell goes off. 

"Please." He whispers, and she gives him a reassuring smile. Ruffling his hair, she moves to the door. 

"Ah, hello Tooru-kun, Issei-kun, Hajime-kun!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together. 

Hanamaki hides in the kitchen, sinking to the ground. 

"Hello, Hanamaki-san!" Oikawa's voice floats into the kitchen, and Hanamaki buries his head in his hands again. 

"What can I help you boys with?" She asks in a kind voice, a warm smile on her face.

"Well. We need to talk to Takahiro." Matsukawa explains, looking over her shoulder. 

"Oh?" She says, tilting her head. 

_'Please, mom, if you love me-'_

"He's in the kitchen! Why don't you boys join us for dinner?"

"That would be lovely!"

He has never felt more betrayed.

\-------

Hanamaki sits stiffly by his mother, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. His mother easily made conversation with his friends, shooting her son worried glances. 

"Takahiro, why don't you help me go get dessert?" She asks, rising to her feet. He instantly stands up without a word, retreating to the kitchen, his mother walking after him.

As she gently cuts the cake she had made, she raises an eyebrow. "What's up, Takahiro? I can feel the tension." She says, her voice low enough so only he could hear. 

He mumbles words under his breath, staring intently at the counter. 

"Fine, don't tell me." She sighs, placing a hand on her hip. "But those are your best friends out there. I don't like seeing my little boy upset, so please do whatever it is you need to do to fix whatever happened." She scolds lightly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

His cheeks flush red, and he bats her hand away. "You're embarrassing!" He whines, stomping his foot like a five year old. "I'm _not_ little!" 

She chuckles, a grin on her lips. "Oh, but you'll always be my lil boy~" She sings as she carries the cake to the table, Hanamaki trudging after her.

"Mom!" He exclaims, momentarily forgetting the situation at hand. "You're so mean to your son!" He huffs, looking at the table. He makes eye contact with Matsukawa, who had a very amused smirk on his face. 

Hanamaki stiffly looks away, sitting down after his mother sets down the dessert. 

"Well, boys. I have some errands to run, okay? You'll be fine here, right?" She asks, moving to grab her purse. 

Hanamaki feels panic settle in his chest, and he jerks his head to face his mother. Did she just love to see him suffer?

"Yes ma'am, we will be fine." Iwaizumi, always the polite one to adults, speaks up. 

His mother grins happily, waving a goodbye as she exits the house. 

Hanamaki thought she loved him. How _**could**_ she. 

He suddenly stands up, looking around. "I really need to study, so..you know where everything is...so I'll take my leave." He mumbles, quickly making a beeline for the stairs. 

A hand wraps around his arm, gently yanking him back. He yelps as his foot slips on the step he was on, but whoever decided to stop him quickly catches him. Without saying a word, he's dragged to the living room, and is forced to sit on the couch. 

"Alright." Oikawa- was that really Oikawa who stopped him?- says, placing both hands on his hips. "Out with it." 

Hanamaki averts his gaze, taking interest in his hands. They were pretty nice hands. They weren't soft, since he spiked volleyballs on the daily basis, but they were strong. Not the strongest- but whatever. 

"My mom betrayed me." Is what he settles on, glaring at his hands. 

"No, she's helping you." Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes. 

"She _thinks_ she's helping." He mumbles, still refusing to look up. 

"Takahiro." Matsukawa says, plopping down next to him. "We're not stupid, there's obviously something wrong. Normally, I would be offended because you always come to us when you have a problem, but this time you didn't. So that means the problem is us. Am I correct?" He says it in an even voice, but when Hanamaki finally looks up in shock, he sees that Matsukawa looks genuinely concerned. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighs, and Hanamaki quickly goes back to glaring daggers at his hands. 

"Makki...what did we do?" Oikawa whispers, his voice cracking. Hanamaki really hated himself right now. It wasn't their fault, it was his. They didn't do anything wrong, he did. 

"It...you guys didn't do anything!" He assures him quickly, nervously biting his lip.

"Then what is going on with you?" Iwaizumi asks in a soft voice, settling down on the other side of him. 

Hanamaki sighs, his lip trembling. How could he tell them without hurting their feelings? What if they got mad at him for thinking this way? Man, they would definitely pity him after this. 

A soft hand places itself on his shoulder, and he jumps in surprise, looking up to look at Matsukawa. "Just tell us, okay?" He mumbles, and Hanamaki gulps, looking back at his hands. His hands were _very_ interesting.

Standing up, he stalks away. "Hey-!" Oikawa says, but he holds up a hand to cut him off. He retrieves a notebook and pencil, returning back to the living room. 

Leaning against the wall, he scribbles down what he couldn't say out loud. 

_'It's nothing you guys did, promise. I just feel...insignificant? It's hard to explain.'_ He scribbles, handing the book to Oikawa. 

He scans the words quickly, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

He scribbles something down without a word, handing the notebook to Iwaizumi. He then reads, scribbles something, and hands it to Matsukawa. He does the same, handing it to Oikawa, who in turn hands it back to Hanamaki.

Hanamaki scans the writing, frowning slightly. 

_'Try to explain?'_

_'We won't be mad.'_

_'You're an idiot if you think you're insignificant.'_

Hanamaki sighs, running a hand through his hair. Reluctantly, he slowly writes something down. Taking a minute to stare at the words, he slowly passes the notebook back to Oikawa. 

_'Sometimes I think you guys would be better off without me.'_

Oikawa drops the notebook, gasping. "Makki!" He sobs, jerking his head up, his eyes instantly watering. 

Iwaizumi leans over to snatch the notebook up, moving so that both he and Matsukawa could read it.  
In moments, they were both on their feet, staring wide-eyed at Hanamaki. 

He slumps forward, moving to wrap his arms around himself. He really wished he was back in the bush. 

"Takahiro." Matsukawa says gently, taking a step forward. "You know we love you, right?" He whispers, moving to stand beside Oikawa. 

"It's okay to feel insecure, everyone does once and awhile. But why...?" Oikawa whispers, still trying to hold his tears back. Matsukawa gently places a reassuring hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, still looking at Hanamaki. 

Hanamaki nervously rubs his arm, laughing nervously as well. "I..." He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm...nothing special...." He mumbles, hanging his head. "There's nothing...great about me..I'm boring...and plain...I suck at school and the only thing I am good at is volleyball..." He sighs, hoping that what he was saying made sense. "And...I...you guys...don't need someone that's lame and untalented..." He mutters, shrinking in on himself a bit more. 

The room falls into a tense silence, and Hanamaki takes a shaky breath. Matsukawa was the first to move, walking straight up to Hanamaki. He grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward and roughly placing his lips on Hanamaki's. 

A surprised noise escapes his throat, and Hanamaki quickly places his hands on Matsukawa's shoulders to steady himself. He hesitatingly kisses back, squeezing his eyes closed as a blush dusts over his cheeks. Under his hands, he could feel Matsukawa's heartbeat rise, beating a mile a minute. 

The sound of keys in the door cause them to part, and Hanamaki stares wide-eyed at Matsukawa. 

"Just reminding you that you are very special." He says quickly, sending a wink his way. Hanamaki sputters as the door opens, revealing his mom with a bag hanging off her wrist. 

She looks at the four boys, looking at each one for a moment. "Do you need more time? Did I interrupt?" She asks, closing the door behind her as she peels off her shoes. 

"No, it's fine!" Iwaizumi says quickly, smiling at her. 

"Ah,that's good. 'Hiro, help me put this stuff away." She says, walking towards the kitchen. Hanamaki glances at his three boyfriend's, but quickly scurries after his mother. 

"So?" She asks as he enters the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter. 

"Uh, I think...it might be okay now? We aren't finished talking- or are we?- I don't...I don't know?" He says, looking at the contents of the bag. It was just a couple bags of chips. 

"Well, then I'll leave you boys to it." She says, setting the chip bags in the pantry. She wads up the plastic bag, tossing it in the trash. 

"You've betrayed me one too many times tonight." Hanamaki mumbles, leaning against the counter. 

"I've helped, you mean."

"No, I just really think you enjoy watching me suffer."

"Gasp. Takahiro! I am your mother! I do everything-" As she talks to walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, Hanamaki following. " _Everything!_ Out of love! Anything for my little boy!" She says, pausing to smirk at him. 

"Mom!" He hisses, gesturing widely to his friends. "Why are you this way?!" 

"Because I love you!" 

"If you loved me you wouldn't want me to suffer in this way." 

"You're not suffering, though."

"Yes! You're very embarrassing!"

"Not embarrassing, loving."

"Mom. Please listen to yourself."

"You should feel lucky to have a mother who loves her little boy so much!" She stops, and reaches out, gently pinching his cheek. "Ah, you're so cute when you're flustered!" She laughs, turning around to retreat to her room. 

"M-mom!" He whines in embarrassment, burying his head in his head for the umpteenth time that day. He hears her chuckle one last time before he hears her door open and close, leaving him alone with his boyfriends once again.

"So." Iwaizumi breaks the silence, a grin sliding across his face. " _Little boy_ , where were we?" He teases, and Hanamaki groans. 

_________

Hanamaki sits on his bed, a text book in his lap. They had all migrated to his room for some privacy, but Hanamaki was hoping that by pretending to study, they wouldn't try to make him talk again. 

"Hanamaki you're not getting out of this conversation that easily." Oikawa scolds, reaching over and plucking the book out of his lap. He closes it, and sets it next to him. 

Hanamaki grabs a pillow, burying his face in it. "It'f not imfofant." He says, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"If it makes you upset, then yes it is." Matsukawa says in a stern voice, leaning against the bed. 

Hanamaki stands up, tosses the pillow on his bed, and walks to his window. He opens it, looking over his shoulder. "Well, I don't feel like talking with my mom being able to eavesdrop any moment. So." He says, slipping out the window. He grabs the rope ladder, hauling himself up on the roof. 

It takes a second, but after a moment, Oikawa heaves himself onto the roof. "Why have you never told us of this amazing hideout?" He says, looking around at the roof.

"It's a _secret_ hideout." He answers, gazing up at the stars. Oikawa quickly moves to sit next to him, grabbing his hand. He gently laces their fingers together, and looks up at the stars. 

"We really do love you, you know that, right?" He says, turning his attention to Hanamaki. "I love you." He whispers, giving him a small smile. Hanamaki opens his mouth to answer, but before he could, Oikawa leans forward.

Gently sliding his lips against Hanamaki's, he slowly moves his hands. He places both of them on his cheeks, slowly deepening the kiss. Hanamaki holds back a small whine, quickly placing his hands on Oikawa's thighs. Oikawa's tongue gently glides over Hanamaki's lip, and this time he couldn't stop the small whimper that escapes his throat. 

"Okay, okay, we really do need to talk." Matsukawa says, plopping down across from Hanamaki. Iwaizumi settles down next to him, chuckling to himself. 

Hanamaki flushes a deep red, looking away. "I-I think I get that I was stupid of thinking that way now." He mumbles, nervously fiddling with his hands. 

"You're not stupid." Iwaizumi says, sighing. "School does not define how smart you really are. I know you struggle in your subjects, but it's not your fault you don't understand. Everyone struggles with something. Like, I can't cook. Oikawa can't sing. Matsukawa can't draw." He says, shrugging. 

"What? Excuse me?" Oikawa gasps, placing a hand over his heart. Iwaizumi shoots him a glare, and he quickly holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You're right. Not the issue right now." 

"...you can't cook?" Hanamaki says, wrinkling his nose in amusement. 

"Okay, to be fair, we all suck ass at it." He mumbles, sighing. "I was using it as an example."

"...Makki can cook, though." Matsukawa says thoughtfully, nodding his head. "And he can draw. And sing." 

Hanamaki huffs, stubbornly crossing his arms. "My drawings are shit, my voice is shit, and my cooking is only okay." He mumbles, fighting the blush that wanted to bloom across his face. 

"Uh? You can't fool me, Mr. 'It was totally my mom who cooked these cookies for you all and not me.'" He says, grinning. "Your mom sold you out." 

"What?!" He screeches, desperately looking around. 

"Wait, you mean those cookies he brought in last month?" Iwaizumi asks, tilting his head to the side. 

"Yeah." Matsukawa confirms, chuckling. 

"What? I ate, like, half of those. Why didn't you tell us you made those?" Oikawa gasps, almost drooling at the thought of the cookies. 

"It's embarrassing." He mumbles, running a hand down his face. 

"Also, have you guys seen his sketch book? He's actually really good." Matsukawa says, grinning at Hanamaki. 

"Wh- how- _no one_ has ever even been close enough to look at that!" 

"Well, you fell asleep that one time I was over, and I saw it laying on your floor." 

"Oh my god, invading my privacy. I can't believe this." 

"Anyways." Iwaizumi says, clapping his hands. " _The point is_ , you're not talent-less. And I know you probably still have doubts, but you can always talk to us. Always." He says, a serious look plastered to his face. 

Hanamaki nods slowly, glancing up at the stars. "I'm...sorry. For, uh, me being...me? And for worrying you guys. Next time I promise to talk." He mutters, slowly sliding his gaze to look at each of them in turn. "So...um..thank you." 

Oikawa smiles widely, throwing his arms around Hanamaki's neck. He rubs his nose against his cheek, his smile growing more and more. "Anytime!" 

Matsukawa stands up, stretching. "As much as I love spending every single minute with each and every one of you, it's pretty late, and we do have practice tomorrow." He says, smiling. 

Oikawa let's Hanamaki go, jumping to his feet. "And you're not allowed to skip out again." He scolds, making his way to the ladder. 

Matsukawa follows, watching Oikawa descend down the ladder. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki join him at the edge, watching as Oikawa crawls through the window. 

Matsukawa salutes, and makes his way down- faster than oikawa- and slips into the room without any troubles. 

Iwaizumi turns to Hanamaki, and without warning, places a hand around his neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss. He squeaks in surprise, his foot sliding on the shingles, almost toppling over the edge.  
Iwaizumi snorts, quickly taking a step back from the edge. This time, Hanamaki places his hands on his hips, drawing the shorter male closer to him. Iwaizumi hums, his eyes sliding closed. Without warning, he bites down on Hanamaki's lip. Hanamaki digs his fingers into Iwaizumi's hip, a groan slipping past his lips. 

"Yo, stop making out up there!" Matuskawa calls from the window, and they reluctantly pull away. Iwaizumi moves back to the ladder, glancing back at hanamaki. 

"Don't forget we love you, okay?" He whispers, quickly climbing down the ladder. 

Hanamaki smiles to himself, looking at the stars. "Okay."

\------- 

"So. Did everything work out?" His mother asks the next morning, stirring her spoon lazily around in her coffee. 

Hanamaki hums, grabbing his bag. "Yeah." He says, turning to study his mother. "Thanks, I guess. For giving us space."

"You _guess?_ I deserve for you to call me the best mother in the world." She pouts, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"You act like you're twelve. How are you a mom?" He snorts, pulling on his shoes. 

"Well, when two people love each other very mu-"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. Have fun at school, sweetie." 

"Ugh." 

"I love you~" 

"I love you, too, mom." He sighs, opening his door. He freezes as he is met with three pairs of eyes, all wearing matching grins. 

"Good morning." He says slowly, raising an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" He asks, stepping out of the house,and closing the door. 

"No occasion." Oikawa sings, walking beside Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi walked on the other side of Hanamaki. 

"Mhm, sure." Hanamaki grins, looking up at the sky. It was way too early to be up, but that was just one of the downsides of having morning practice. 

"It was Oikawa's idea." Iwaizumi says, completely throwing the brunette under the bus. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines, "It was a good idea." 

Matsukawa nods in agreement, a lazy smile on his lips. "It was a good idea. It's nice walking to school with you all."

"More like walking to hell." 

"Don't ruin it, Makki!" Oikawa pouts more, frowning at the sidewalk. 

Iwaizumi snorts, a warm smile filtering across his features. "I do suppose it is nice." 

Hanamaki hums agreement, reaching out to gently squeeze Oikawa's hand as silent 'thank you.' Oikawa instantly beams, squeezing his hand back as a response. 

He would never doubt them again. 

\-------

_-Hanamaki has been added to the conversation_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know this probably wasn't that good but there isn't enough stories with these four~  
> I am actually really tempted to make this a series because I love these four so much.  
> ANYways  
> I have some headcanons for this:  
> -Hanamaki's parents got a divorce the year before he entered high school and it was really hard on him because he had to move with his mother to this new place and a new school  
> -On his first day he was nervous af but when he went to the gym, the first person he met was Matsukawa and he was like "you okay? you seem lost." and Hanamaki without thinking just blurted out "yeah lost in your eyes" and that is how their friendship started  
> -They became friends with Iwaizumi and Oikawa through volleyball, and their friendship blossomed from there. They ate lunch together and went to each others houses and every other weekend Oikawa would force them to go shopping with him. (Matsukawa secretly loves shopping)  
> -In the middle of their second year, they all finally sat down and had a serious talk. For months they were all just dancing around each other, and surprisingly it was Iwaizumi who had had enough and made them all sit down and talk.  
> -In college, Oikawa and Matsu end up going to the same one while Makki and Iwa go to a different one together  
> -They all get an apartment that is close enough to both colleges (Hanamaki and Iwaizumi have to take the train every morning, while Matsu and Oikawa can just walk, but they don't really mind)  
> -When Matsu came out to his parents, it was his dad who was totally chill with it. He was supportive and was happy that he was happy. It was his mom who lashed out, and ended up smacking him across the face in a fit of rage. He went back to the shared apartment with a split lip and hid himself in the restroom for two hours before Hanamaki finally got him out. He was instantly engulfed in many hugs and showered with love. Things are still really tense between him and his mom.  
> -Oikawa's parents were so chill, they knew he would end up dating Iwaizumi one way or antoher, so it didn't come as a shock. They were pretty chill with him having three boyfriends.  
> -When Hanamaki told his mom she laughed for ten minutes straight and told him that she already knew. She was completely on board with it, because honestly she doesn't like seeing him upset seeing as how he has already been through a lot.  
> -Iwaizumi's parent's did not take it well. His dad screamed at him and his mom refused to speak to him. When he went home later that night he was really tense and quiet, and he wouldn't talk to either of them until the next morning. About three or so months later his dad showed up at his door to apologize and tell him that he loved his son no matter what, and that he would accept him. Iwaizumi sobbed in front of all his boyfriends and his dad that day.  
> -Hanamaki has slight anxiety and when he starts to feel nervous or if he starts to think bad about himself, out of habit, he will bring his hand up to his mouth and bite down on his fingers. The others started to catch on, and when they see him do this, they gently smack his hand away and pepper his face with kisses. (Except iwaizumi bc he's too 'macho' to do something so 'cheesy' so instead he just hugs him tightly and kisses the top of his head)  
> -Oikawa will stay up to 3 am every night doing who knows what (Iwaizumi once caught him knitting), and when they all go to head to bed, someone has to make sure that they drag him along or else he will not go to bed unless he passes out.  
> -One time Matsu woke up in the middle of the night and found Oikawa on the floor sobbing over some rom com, and instead of dragging him to bed, he joined him on the floor and watched it with him.  
> -At the beginning of their relationship, Oikawa was the one to jump the gun. He was instantly clingy and showered them all in love. Iwaizumi, though being the one to get them to talk, was a bit awkward and hesitant. But after about a month he caved in, grabbed Matsukawa, pinned him against the wall and proceeded to make out with him. Hanamaki found them and snapped a photo, sent it to Oikawa, and they both made it their backgrounds for two weeks until Iwaizumi hacked into their phone an deleted it. 
> 
> I am so sorry I will stop there.  
> Tumblr: Pigeon-Religeon  
> 


End file.
